That Moment in his Life
by Chiyo Ishida
Summary: Based around no.36 of the manga, Ed wonders what Winry is asking of him. Will male hormones get the better of him? EdWin, angst and humor.


Fullmetal Alchemist is not mine sniff

This was made to go with my sig on Just a little one shot based around chapter 36 of the manga.

He felt his head thud on the table, fork still held in place between his teeth. It had been quite a day, even though days like this were becoming a regular occurrence. First off the near severe beating he tried to give Mustang for the death of Maria Ross. He had not really mourned her loss yet and probably would never manage to.

His frustration and guilt spilled over when he realised he had left the newspaper in full view. With the door open and the paper gone it was only natural to assume Winry had found it. So ultimately she had found out about Hughes death. He had tried to keep it from her as best he could not wanting her to feel pain but she had found out in the worst way.

The silence between him and his brother was a mutual worry. They had no idea where she could be and simply waited for news.

He had to face even more pain when they had found Winry to be at Gracias house. He knew he would have to meet Hughes wife at some point but to know the hurt in Winrys eyes would gaze upon him sent a shiver down his spine. The accusation in her eyes would be the most painful moment of them all.

But he had not received it. She looked up at him with confusion if anything. She had apologised which had helped him do the same. Words were not his forte and so it assisted if someone else led.

It eased his guilt when Gracia did not blame him but it did not stop him brooding over it. Lying on the table he wished for a scolding and for it to be over. He also knew as the waiter asked if he was ill, Winry hadn't eaten or even emerged from her room.

The door looked so much larger when he stood outside it. He swore he could hear quiet sobbing inside and it turned his insides into one big knot. Still his hand carefully reached up to knock on the door.

At first there was no answer and he wondered if she was still in there. But when he called her name a fragile looking form opened the door to him. A small smile spread across her face.

'Have you eaten your dinner yet, the cafeteria is about to close?' he asked.

She looked guiltily at him but still remained with a slight smile.

'Your body won't carry on unless you eat a little something,' he said, turning to walk away after checking she was alright.

'Ah…hold on.'

Her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He turned to her, jumping at the sudden move. Her eyes and smile looked so gentle a blush slowly played across his face. She turned and pulled him with her into her bedroom.

'Come in,' seemed more of a demand then an invitation.

He almost had to yank himself out of her grip to sit on the sofa opposite her bed. She slowly sat down and looked at him with a real purpose. Something in her stare made him fell very uncomfortable and he feared what was coming.

'Ed…erm,' she started.

He gulped hard, 'What is it?'

She opened her mouth several times to speak but nothing more then a sigh managed to escape her lips. Finally, taking a deep breath, she spoke again.

'There is something I've been wanting to give you for a while, I've just been too embarrassed to do it.'

'Oh…why…it's only me.'

She blushed heavily but he decided not to notice.

'It's something very special, even if it may not seem it to you. It's not something I could give to Al.'

Cogs began to turn in his head as he thought about what she was saying to him. What could be so important she was embarrassed to give it to him and not give it to Al. Something special that only he was allowed.

Oh good God. She couldn't…no…surely. He thought she was upset but she had gone utterly mad. He had heard about women needed comfort physically but he never expected this!

'Oh, Winry…'

'Let me finish Ed. It meant a lot you coming to get me. I'm sorry for running off and causing you trouble. I guess I was a little angry at you for not telling me.'

'I said sorry didn't I?'

'But I forgave you when I was at Gracias. I had plenty of time to think about it there. I talked about it with Gracia and she thought it was a good idea.'

'You talked about that with Ms Hughes!'

'I don't really speak to any other females. She understood and talked me through it,' Winry laughed slightly, 'she even explained the first time she did it for Mr Hughes.'

By now Ed had gone beyond blushing, he was practically _glowing_ red. Words got stuck in his throat, not that he was even sure what he would say if he could speak. As her shoulders slumped the strap on her top had fallen down and she hadn't cared to put it back in place.

The situation really began to become clear to Edward. Al wasn't expecting him back any time soon so he didn't have to explain time away. Winry did mean a lot to him even if he never would admit it to anyone. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful and that he had noticed girls in 'that' sense. Maybe if he took up her offer she would feel better. Then he would feel better and they could put it all behind them.

'I know it's my first time but I hope you'll like it,' she giggled and choked at the same time.

His heart began to thud in his chest, 'Ok Winry, I accept your offer.'

She beamed, 'Then close your eyes.'

Where did all this confidence come from? She said it was her first time and he should hope as much. His mouth begged for some water but he said not a word. Obediently he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He held his breath as he heard her rise from her bed.

'Ok, open them.'

His eyes snapped open. She sat in front of him, smiling with all the sweetness she could muster and holding a box lid. In front of him were the box and its contents.

'Apple pie?'

'I borrowed Gracia's kitchen to make this,' she said, watching at how hard he looked at it. 'Hey, take a bite.'

He really didn't feel much like eating. The knot in his stomach remained coiled out of embarrassment and guilt. It was the first time she had baked a pie and given it to anyone. Al couldn't eat so of course she couldn't give any to him.

'Hmm, it huge,' was all he could gather.

'The credit belongs to Gracia. This apple pies recipe was taught to me by her.'

He finally looked back up at her. The smile on her face was beginning to fade and her eyes were welling up.

'I shouldn't say this but I'm getting pretty good at it. Some day,'…she choked again, 'I had hoped Mr Hughes could have tasted it,' she finished, succumbing to her tears.

How he hated to see her cry but he knew better then to try and stop her. He felt bad that he had taken her meaning the wrong way, but he felt even worse that he could not comfort her. Even when presented with her delicate and weak he could not assemble himself to hold her in his arms.

He looked down at the pie. The filling wasn't apple at all. It was Winry, kept in a shell that was slowly breaking away. He took a piece and savoured her hard work. It was the perfect mothers touch. Hughes had been right, she would make a good wife someday.

Whether it was as his he did not care to think about.

'It's delicious.'

She did not respond.

Random I know but I hope you liked it.


End file.
